


折爱记 2.4

by windflying



Category: zheaiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	折爱记 2.4

殷崇搂着梁星闻，走到了停车的地方，梁星闻脚下不稳，全身好像没有力气，一路都靠在他身上。  
殷崇起先没注意，等车门打开，殷崇松开他，让他上车的时候，怀里的人几乎是呻吟了出来。  
殷崇才皱起眉，捏住梁星闻的下巴，让人抬起头，便看到青年半闭着眼睛，眉头蹙紧了，脸上一片潮红，热度也很惊人，黏着细密汗意。  
显然是刚刚喝的酒有问题。  
捏着下巴的手指顿时有些用力，殷崇声音阴沉，不知是冷笑，还是在发怒，说：“你倒是哪里都敢闯。”  
梁星闻没有听清他说什么，他只觉得身体发热，好像被烧起来了一样，脑子也不大清醒了。  
只还听得出这是殷崇的声音，被几乎粗暴地推进车厢的时候，不清醒里又有些惊慌。  
他伸出手，不知道想抓住什么，只觉得热得厉害，声音都黏腻着滚烫着似的，他喊：“叔叔……”  
殷崇被揪住了衣袖，脸色绝算不上好看，但梁星闻大概是药效上来了，眼里都蒙上一层湿润火热的欲潮，竟不似平常那么怕他，只紧紧地揪住他，不知所措又急切难耐地，想要凑上来亲近。  
殷崇仿佛无动于衷，只垂下眼睛，阴沉沉地看他，后者无意识地动着腰和臀，下腹那一团已经很明显地鼓胀起来，甚至因为不得纾解，深色布料已经洇出一点湿痕来，他蹙着眉咬着唇，难耐得几乎要哭了出来。  
“叔叔……呜……”  
他又在没头没脑地喊，整个人几乎要挂在了殷崇身上，滚烫的呼吸都喷到了殷崇的颈间，他下|体紧贴着殷崇的大腿侧，解渴似的磨蹭着，见殷崇实在没有反应，他喉咙里呜咽了一声，仿佛不知如何是好，他凑上来，讨好地去舔殷崇的喉结，又伸出手，没有章法地隔着裤子用力揉自己的性|器。  
殷崇突然说：“下去。”  
梁星闻一抖，湿润的眼珠都微微张大一些，好像稍微清醒过来了，显出一点退缩，却听到车门关上的声音。  
是司机下去了。

车里彻底只剩下他们两个人了。  
殷崇垂目看着他，脸上看不出表情，只说：“裤子脱了 。”  
声音却有些发狠似的。

梁星闻两腿分开，背对着坐在男人的大腿上，他的裤子连同内裤一起剥了下来挂在脚踝上，两瓣屁股肉被他自己掰开，露出中心的穴口，正往下吞吃着男人的性器，他脊背和两腿都发着抖，身体慢慢被撑满的感觉却让他长舒一口气，仿佛十分满足，发出了呻吟似的喘息。  
他扶着前面的椅背，被情欲已经烧红了眼，只是被插入，性器已经硬得胀痛起来，又溢出几滴透明黏液，没等他晃着屁股摇上几次，就已经迎来了第一次射精，精液大部分滴落到地毯上，还有些溅到了殷崇的皮鞋上，梁星闻没有注意到，射了精后他眼前都是白的，浑身颤抖着有些失力，身体下坠着将男人吞得更深，他这时候稍微从迷失神智的情热里清醒一点了，感受到一点不适，蹙着眉发出闷哼。  
男人还在他身体里，鼓胀到十分，并没有射，男人突然将自己抽出来，伸手环住梁星闻的腰，一个旋转，将梁星闻面朝下地压进了座椅里，他一手按着梁星闻的腰，一手掐住后脖颈，弯沉下身，又将自己插进梁星闻的身体里。  
这一下太猛，梁星闻声音都变调了，但男人手上很用力，箍得他抬不起头，只能闷哼着喘气。殷崇平时并不对他显出什么性趣，找他“侍寝”的次数也很寥寥，但是一旦做起来的时候，却总是有些凶狠，好像存了心要让他疼。梁星闻不知道殷崇对别的情人是不是也这样，但也只能受着，何况药性未退，他很快又硬起来，全身发热发红，敏感得不可思议，粗暴的对待反而更让他有感觉，他渐渐沙哑地呻吟起来，还往后顶送屁股，迎合男人的撞击。  
第二次射精也相隔不久，那劳什子药实在太厉害，梁星闻已经微微觉得前端发痛，但是快感还在不断累积，他上半身趴在椅座里，撅起屁股，殷崇扶着他的腰用力挺入，性器摩擦过肠道，梁星闻就觉得下面又有要昂头的迹象，身体酸麻不已，他张着嘴喘息，口水甚至流到了皮质座椅上，留下蜿蜒的一道痕迹。  
在车上梁星闻就射了三次，男人射了一次，然后男人把他抱了起来，让他背靠着坐在自己怀里，即便只是这样的接触，青年都喘息着哆嗦了一下。  
“你不能再射了。”  
男人这样说，然后伸手掐住了他的阴茎。  
直到下车，甚至直到被扔到别墅的大床上，一直折腾到了后半夜，殷崇都没允许他再射出一滴来。


End file.
